Come Back to Me
by CaptainCookieWorm
Summary: Tails has been away fighting the evil Dr. Robotnik for some time, and he returns to an unpleasant surprise... Will he forgive Shadow? Read on! Then, that becomes irrelevant and other stuff happens. ShadTails fluff and lemons, also some ShadSilver lemons. Contains yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first fanfic, so please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: A Surprising Return

Disclaimer: None of the characters described in this story are mine. They belong to SEGA.

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 1: A Surprising Return**

"More! More! Ahh, yes, Shadow! Faster!" Silver moaned in ecstasy as Shadow's throbbing member pounded his tight ass. The black hedgehog gripped Silver's hips as he thrust into him, feeling the orgasm build up inside him. Just as he was about to release into Silver, Shadow heard the door slam.

'_Shit'_ he thought. He couldn't, however, hold it in. White fluid poured into Silver's ass as he heard Miles 'Tails' Prower, his boyfriend, start up the stairs.

"Silver!" Silver pricked up his ears, coming out of the throes of ecstasy.

"What?"

"Hide!" Shadow whispered urgently. Silver noticed the sound of footsteps for the first time. His eyes widened as he dashed towards the bathroom, almost with the speed of Sonic. The door opened slowly to reveal Tails, running his finger up and down his slim body seductively.

"Ooh, Sha- WHAT THE HELL?! Shadow?" Tails' voice cracked as he started crying. "With SILVER?" Tails stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Shadow lying on his back, panting. Silver stood, speechless.

Shadow ran after Tails, leaving the grey hedgehog on his own.

(***)

Tails leaned against a lamp post, sobbing silently.

"Why? Why would Shadow do this?"

Tails was 15, coming up to 16 in a few months. He and Shadow had been together for 5 months, since Shadow's 17th birthday, and none of his friends had been very accepting. Not even Sonic, who had been like a brother to him for over 10 years, had been able to get his head around it. On top of Sonic being in a relationship with his pink counterpart Amy, and Knuckles the Echidna with Rouge the Bat, Shadow was practically the only one of his friends whom the young kitsune saw with any regularity. And now, he had lost him, too.

Tails spotted a dark blur through the corner of his eye, knowing it was Shadow. He kept his head down, pretending not to notice him. It was impossible to keep this charade up for much longer though, as Shadow slowly walked towards him.

"Tails, I-"

"Save it, Shadow." Tails retorted. "I don't want to see you."

"Tails, I'm sorry. It's just, you've been away on your Tornado fighting Eggman for so long, I got lonely. I still love you, Teirusu." Tails melted whenever Shadow called him that, but now seemed to be an exception.

"But if you loved me, you wouldn't cheat on me with Silver." Tails said flatly. "You would stay true to me, however long I had been away."

"Come on Tails, I love you, and I know you still love me." Shadow replied, wrapping his arms around Tails' golden furred body. "We can move past this. I'll never see Silver again if that's what it takes to keep you."

Tails looked up at Shadow's face. He could see he was telling the truth. A tear drop escaped his eye and rolled gracefully down his cheek.

"R- really?" Tails sniffed and looked into Shadow's eyes.

"Of course. I love you, Tails, and I'm sorry."

"Okay" Tails breathed. He lifted his head to Shadow's, and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2: Poolside Pleasure

_A/N: Thanks for the views and stuff, I would love it if you could give me some feedback, since this is my first fanfic and there's most likely plenty of room to improve. I should be writing quite quickly, but I might not have internet for a few days, so it may take a while to upload. Thanks!_

/***.**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*****\

**Come Back to Me**

**Chapter 2: Poolside Pleasure**

"So, you're saying I have to do this all day." Shadow said, crouching on all fours in front of his boyfriend, Tails.

"Yep!" Tails giggled.

"And you're certain about the no kinky stuff rule?" Shadow asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yep!" Tails swung his legs up onto Shadow's back and took a sip of his iced mango juice. He was enjoying this. He had decreed that, in repayment for cheating on him, Shadow would do as he said all day, and he intended to take full advantage of this. Currently, Shadow was renting private use of an outdoor swimming pool, and acting as butler, waiter and personal footrest.

"Slave! Refill!" Tails barked, laughing all the while. As Shadow took Tails' empty glass, he began hatching a devious plan. He straightened his roughed-up quills, and the plot took shape in his mind.

(***)

Shadow looked up from his low vantage point and saw that Tails had fallen asleep- finally. Now, his plan could come to fruition.

He eased the fox's legs onto the ground, and then oh-so carefully removed Tails' trousers. Shadow felt himself grow increasingly excited, his penis throbbing beneath his tightly fitted jeans.

He pulled down Tail's underwear, ever careful to not wake him up, and took Tails' member in his right hand, stroking it until it enlarged and was ready for the real fun.

Shadow was almost shaking with nervousness- he and Tails had not consummated their relationship yet, and as far as he knew, Tails was a virgin. Furthermore, Shadow had never even seen Tails' penis, let alone touched it.

Shadow took Tails' cock in his mouth, gently flitting his tongue across its head, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the sleeping fox. Tails' trademark twin tails swished from side to side as Shadow pleasured him. Shadow began to bob up and down on Tails' penis, and he tasted a dribble of pre-cum, which only encouraged him to go faster and faster, causing Tails to moan more and more, until Shadow felt jets of cum squirt into his throat. He swallowed it all, save for one drop which dribbled down his chin.

"H- huh? Shadow?" Tails asked groggily as he stretched slowly.

"The beast awakes!" laughed Shadow, smiling to himself.

Tails looked down and saw the dribble of semen on Shadow's chin.

"Shadow? Did you… do this?"

"Who else, sweetie?" Shadow grinned mischievously.

Tails remained silent for a few seconds, and Shadow began to get worried. Had he crossed a line? Would Tails reject him completely now?

"Tails, I'm sor-" His words were cut off completely as Tails pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shadow was tense at first, but when he felt Tails open his mouth and slide his tongue across Shadow's lips, he relaxed into it and parted his lips, letting Tails explore his mouth.

"So… I guess… You liked that then…" Shadow said in-between pants, running his left hand up and down Tail's soft body.

"If I can have you in my sleep… I can have you now!" Tails said, breathing heavily.

Shadow let his hands explore further south, slowly stroking Tails' inner thighs. Tails moaned impatiently as he said: "Shadow, fuck me, please…"

"Soon, my darling." Shadow broke the kiss and moved his head down to nuzzle Tails' neck, playfully nipping it from time to time. His hand moved to Tails' wrists as he forcefully pushed him down and pinned him firmly to the hard tiled ground.

"Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog could hear the confusion in Tails' voice, and he chuckled inwardly.

"No need to worry, darling..."

"I always worry when you get that look, Shadow." Tails whispered hoarsely, while feeling Shadow's hips touch his, lightly at first but becoming more and more powerful by the second. Shadow started grinding against Tails in earnest, his throbbing erection almost crushed into Tails'.

"Please, Shadow, I need this!" moaned Tails, lust shining in his eyes.

"Well… if you insist." Shadow teased. He grabbed Tails' chest and gently rolled him over, revealing his cute ass.

"God, you're hot, Tails!" Shadow breathed, slipping a finger into Tails' anus. Shadow faltered as he heard his lover whimper in pain.

"Don't you dare stop, Shadow." Tails growled, determined to carry on. Shadow inserted another finger into Tails, readying him for the main event. He slowly moved them up and down, and Tails' pain quickly morphed into pleasure.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Tails?" Shadow whispered lovingly.

"I've wanted this for so long Shadow. I'm ready."

Shadow removed his fingers from Tails, and slowly slid his erect member into the purring kitsune. Tails gasped as he felt Shadow's girth enter him, in both pain and pleasure. Shadow slowly began to thrust into Tails, building up speed as Tails moaned in pleasure.

"Faster, please Shadow, faster!" Cried Tails, moving his hips in time with Shadow's thrusts. "Give me more!"

Shadow complied eagerly, quickening his pace until he could go no faster.

"Aaahh, Shadow, I think I'm gonna cum!" Tails screamed, his golden fur matted with sweat. A few short seconds later, Tails erupted like a volcano, semen spurting onto the floor, into the pool, and across Tails' stomach. Tails' ass clenched around Shadow's member, setting off Shadow's orgasm. His seed poured from his pulsating erection, flooding Tails with hot, sticky cum.

Shadow disentangled himself from Tails and collapsed into the cool water of the pool, sighing heavily.

"God, Tails, that was amazing." He said, inviting Tails into the pool.

"Well, you did most of the work." Tails admitted, his cheeks flushed a deep red. He slipped into the pool beside Shadow, deeply relaxed.

"I love you, Teirusu." Shadow whispered in his lover's ear.

The golden fox wrapped his tails around Shadow in response and sighed in contentment.


End file.
